Psycho Scareapy
Psycho Scareapy was one of the six haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 13. ''The original incarnation of the Shadybrook Rest Home and Sanitarium appeared at ''Halloween Horror Nights 13, and was housed within the Jurassic Park Discovery Center. This house centered around the idea of the patients of the sanitarium having taken over the hospital and the chaos that followed. It gained three sequels in three respective years; 2006, 2007, and 2010. It also returned at Halloween Horror Nights 25, not only as a scarezone but also as a haunted house crossover with Body Collectors. History and Location In 2003, Universal decided to have another haunted house based upon the idea of insane asylum inmates rising up and taking over the asylum. This one would be called Psycho Scareapy and would recreate the theme of insanity very well. The house would be located in the Jurassic Park Discovery Center, a building located in the Jurassic Park area of the park that features a restaurant on the top floor and an interactive "play" area on the bottom floor. In 2003, Universal decided to build a haunted house on this bottom floor, so they placed a tarp in between the floors (so guests couldn't see the house from above) and they would build temporary walls for the haunted house. Due to the linear nature of Islands of Adventure, this was designed to be the fourth haunted house guests would enter. The house would prove to be extremely popular and would receive the House of the Year award for 2003. It would also go on to have many sequels, the next one being the 2006 haunted house PsychoScareapy: Maximum Madness. Description Get ready for a dose of shock treatment as the inmates are running the asylum. If you think you have any hope of escaping, you really ARE insane. Experience The experience of this house began in the queue line with mute patients who walked the area where guests waited in line, holding signs and props to interact with the guests in a silent but unnerving manner without actually speaking; this set the tone for the house to follow, which featured a mad receptionist making jokes, patients in the Intensive Treatment Ward popping in and out of padded rooms, and one notable patient who was found in the security monitoring room screaming "THE PARTY SWITCH IS IN THE ON POSITION!" Further along, guests moved into the kitchen, where a psycho was seen wielding a cleaver slicing up a still-screaming security guard from the hospital. Guests made their way into the boiler room, in which the furnace appeared as if it were about to explode. Hanging bodies and dusty portraits were seen in this area of the house. This house also featured the now infamous "bathroom scene", in which realistically scented wall 'decor' lent an air of authenticity of a guest's trip through the extremely and unkempt dirty restrooms of Shadybrook. This effect (and its much-aligned smell) have appeared in subsequent versions of the PsychoScareapy houses. The finale scene was the main lobby, in which patients attempted to grab guests from all sides. IOACENTRAL>COM house walkthrough I walked up to the building, and the guy with a clipboard and glasses was saying stuff like" Welcome to Shadybrook Rest Home. There is a pool, however, there is no swimming in the pool, there is no splashing in the pool, there is no diving in the pool, and there is no water in the pool, which makes the first three rules easier to enforce." Then I entered the building, where a pretty blond nurse smiled and squirted me with water with a needle. THen, as I left the reception area, she shoted" wait, I wanted to get it in the vein", and chased me into the dark hallway. In the hallway, I was chased by inmates muttering crazy things. I entered the padded room/hallway, and it got really foggy. Through the fog, I could see a couple of inmates reaching out for me, and mumbling different things, like" taflak". Then, I entered an operating room , where a girl with glasses had just taken out a patient's liver. She offered me some, but I politely refused, because I had already eaten. Next, I entered the t.v. room, where cartoons were playing on the t.v, and large stuffed animals were in most of the chairs. A female inmate asked me if I needed a buddy, and a large male inmate shoved the stuffed animal he was holding in my face. Next, I entered the dentist area, where an inmate pulled back the curtain and asked if I had an appointment. The dentist squirted me with a cold burst of water from a drill or needle. Next, I entered the scene that everyone remembers best, the bathroom. This bathroom was more disgusting than most public restrooms, as poop was all over the place. The smel was pretty intense, and fit in well with the whole idea. A messy inmate holding a plunger was standing in the end stall. Next, I entered the shock therapy room, where a couple of inmates tried the block the path. After that, I entered a hallway with bars on each side, where inmates shouted and rapped on the bars as I went by. A large male inmate with a bloody face tried to block my path as I entered the shower area. Finally, a couple of inmates sprayed me with blasts of air from hoses as I escaped into the cool night air.'. Pictures Psychoscareapy Layout.jpg Psychoscarapy concept art 1.gif Psychoscarapy concept art 2.gif PsychoScareapy Facade Zoom Out.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Psychoscareapy Side Facade.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Psychoscarapy behind the screams 5.jpg Paychoscareapy Entrance Hall.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Psychoscarapy behind the screams 1.jpg Psychoscarapy behind the screams 2.jpg Psychoscarapy behind the screams 3.jpg Psychoscarapy behind the screams 4.jpg Psychoscareapy Desk.jpg Psychoscareapy Wall.jpg Psycho Scareapy Floor 2.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Psycho Scareapy Floor.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Psycho Scarepy Lighted Facade.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Psycho Scareapy Scaractor 1.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Psycho Scareapy Hallway.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Psychoscareapy Birds Eye 2.JPG HHn 13 Psycho Scareapy Facade aweoroeeoe.jpg| Image from the now defunct usfhq.com. HHN 13 PsychoScareapy Patient 16.jpg| Image from the now defunct usfhq.com. Trivia * Each house has had a different interpretation, or theme in each entry. ** ''Psycho Scareapy ''- Insanity ** ''PsychoScareapy: Maximum Madness ''- Clowns ** ''Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays ''- Christmas ** ''PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook ''- Ghosts ** ''PsychoScareapy Unleashed - Halloween ** Body Collectors: Recollections - A crossover with Body Collectors and Psycho Scareapy ** This house won house of the year in 2003. ** This was the first house located in the Jurassic Park Discovery Center. * Allegedly, the bathroom smell in the house was so strong, i could be smelled in the restaurant on the top floor of the Discovery Center. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Psychoscareapy Category:House of the Year Category:Jurassic Park Discovery Center Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando